


A moonlit romance

by dahtwitchi



Series: MadaTobi short comic collection [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Attempt at Humor, Comic, Idiots in Love, M/M, Madara no!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: How to show you are interested in a most dramatic extra fashion![Short comic in colour]





	A moonlit romance

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 8D
> 
>  
> 
> [on Tumblr](https://dahtwitchi.tumblr.com/post/173515024518/no-madara-no-brain-took-a-pause-i-made-a-silly)


End file.
